Patchy x Neru
by Kurei-Z
Summary: Patchy wanted to boss Neru around since Koakuma was out to get Neru some prepaid cards. When Patchy entered Neru's room, she became stunned. What did Patchy saw? How will she cope with what she saw? Mature content


Author's Notes

Patchouli and Neru belong to their respective owners. I'm just a writer therefore I do not own the characters unless stated

Patchy was studying her usual books regarding magic in her respective rooms. While reading, she takes a sip of her tea when she noticed something unusual about her tea.

"Why is my tea bitter?" she questioned. She continued

"Argh. I wanted tea. Who gave me coffee? I want tea! Koakuma!"

She summoned her servant, Koakuma, to get her a different drink. But Koakuma didn't show up.

"Argh. I forgot. Koakuma went out to get some prepaid credits for Neru. Well, I'll just make the tea myself... or maybe..." she paused for a while.

"Time to make Neru my personal servant for the time being..." she grinned as she imagines Neru serving her every whim. She marched to Neru's room and barged into her room.

"Neru, Koakuma isn't here and I want you to..." she was stunned to see Neru, flushed in bright pink, while teasing her own womanhood and fondling her own breasts.

"..." Patchy was lost for words.

"... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! Patchy!" Neru screamed as she threw a pillow in Patchy's face.

"N-N-Neru! What on earth are you doing?" Patchy questioned.

"N... n... nothing! Why didn't you knock before you enter?!" Neru hid her breasts and her womanhood as she was questioning Patchy.

"Look, Neru. Maybe we can talk about this..."

"Shut up! Just shut up! Shut up!" Neru got up and smacked Patchy repeatedly out of frustration.

"Calm down, Neru!" Patchy grabbed Neru and subdued her to the ground, rendering her immobile. Neru's cheeks flushed brighter in red as Patchy's head moved closer to hers. Subsequently, so did Patchy's cheeks.

"Neru... you better tell me something quickly or I'll find out why." Patchy threatened.

"I... I... I... I love you, Patchy! Alright?! You got me. I love you..." Neru confessed loudly. Patchy looked at Neru in disbelief.

"... Neru... is that true?" Patchy questioned. Neru nodded reluctlantly. Patchy was lost for words after what Neru said.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Patchy asked.

"I... I... I just... I just don't want to, okay!? I thought maybe... you don't... you don't love me back..." As Neru was confessing further, Patchy kissed her out of the blue. Neru went with the flow and kissed her back.

"You thought wrong, Neru..." Patchy giggled as she said that. She then kissed Neru again, this time, more intimate than usual. Neru looked at Patchy and said

"I... I'm not sure about something..."

"What is it, Neru?" Patchy replied. Neru blushed brighter as she tries to tell Patchy, but Patchy managed to find out what Neru was trying to say.

"You want to get intimate with me, don't you?" Patchy questioned. It was spot on, that Neru hid her face when she said that. Patchy stripped her bloomers and chanted. Suddenly, she grew a long, thick penis. Neru's eyes widen as she witnessed what just happened. This time, it was Neru who was lost for words. Patchy stripped Neru until she was naked. She kissed Neru and inserted her penis inside Neru's womanhood. Neru started bleeding as she cried in pain, but Patchy silenced her by kissing her instead. Patchy started moving and fondled Neru's breasts as she moves. Neru moaned louder as both began to move in unison.

"N-N-Neru... you're tightening too much..." Patchy told Neru but she didn't pay attention. She was beggining to lose herself from the pleasure as Patchy started pounding her harder. Patchy kept pounding Neru to the point that she lost herself from the pleasure she gained. Patchy knew that she hit her G-spot and kept pounding her in the same position.

"P-Patchy... aaaaaaahhhhhhh~ P-P-Patchy... I'm about to come... aaaaaaaahhhhhhh~ Come with me..." When Patchy heard that, she began pounding Neru harder and faster. Neru arched her back as a result from the pleasure and when that happened, she came. The liquid began to crush Patchy's manhood to the point that her womanhood felt too tight as she ejaculated. The force of ejaculation was so hard, that Neru felt a slight pain as she feel the ejaculation inside her womanhood. She felt warm after that and Patchy hugged her as she fell asleep. Neru kept her position and hugged her back. She heard Patchy said something to her ear.

"I love you, Neru..."

Neru smiled as she heard that from Patchy.

But all the feeling was shortlived when suddenly, Koakuma barged into her room with the prepaid cards she requested. Koakuma was stunned to see Patchy sleeping on top of Neru with her manhood inside Neru's womanhood. Koakuma fainted shortly after seeing what happened.

Poor Koa...

(This story is dedicated to the Touhou Roleplay Page which can be found in Facebook. Thanks for reading. ^^)


End file.
